


The Convenient One

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So everything in the movie happens without Jack, until the confrontation where almost everyone gets captured and dragged back to Pitch’s lair.Just after that, Jack comes to see what the heck is going on, and comes across an adorable little bunny being chased by shadows (since even being fun sized, Bunny was fast enough to avoid being captured the first time around). He steps in, and gets the whole story.Jack’s a good guy, he just can’t let someone like Pitch get away with what he’s doing. Which means it’s Rescue Mission Time."It’s “the convenient one” as opposed to “the chosen one”. I rather think it would be easier to get Jack to help without telling him he’d been chosen as a guardian first.





	The Convenient One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/22/2014.

Jack sometimes thought he liked towns because it was harder to note the change of seasons within them. Snow could pile up on sidewalks for ages, even when trees in the woods were already budding. In town, he could pretend that he didn’t have to move on, not for a long while, and in town more things were likely to happen to drown out or distract him from the trickle of melting ice.   
  
The usual things that distracted him from approaching springtime, however, had never included a rabbit being chased by a huge black horse down a suburban street. Jack drew himself up short, landing on a roof, to watch and try and figure out what was going on.   
  
He didn’t have much time to think, though, as he leapt from roof to roof to keep up with the creatures. He’d managed to note that the horse had glowing gold eyes, which meant that it wasn’t really a horse, but what in the world was it supposed to be, then? This was Pennsylvania, and anything he’d seen even remotely like it hadn’t been in the States…  
  
And then the rabbit shouted at him with a grown man’s voice. “Are you really just going to stand there, Frost? Didn’t think you hated Spring that much!”  
  
“Bunny?” Jack called back. How could that be? The Easter Bunny was man-sized, and wasn’t the type to shrink himself down for any reason. Still, no matter how strange the situation was, and no matter how often he and Bunny had clashed in the past, he couldn’t let him face that horse thing alone.   
  
He jumped onto the horse-thing’s back to try to subdue it, but something–Jack couldn’t imagine what–went wrong, and the creature  _dissolved_  beneath him. Jack hit the ground with a thud, and almost rolled over Bunny. “What…” Jack brushed sharp black sand from his clothes as he regained his feet.  
  
“Thanks,” said Bunny, and, yes, it couldn’t be anyone else, though he was so much smaller and more rabbit-like now. “I don’t think continuing the chase would have done much good anyway. We’d better get moving, though, that thing could come back at any time.”  
  
“What  _was_  it?”  
  
“A nightmare. Pitch Black figured out how to make black sand, and those things are what he makes with it.”  
  
Jack frowned. “The boogeyman? But he’s…”  
  
“He’s got himself a better plan than usual, this time,” Bunny snapped.  
  
“Hey!” Jack said. “Calm down, okay? That thing’s gone, and I this is the first I’ve heard of any of this. Give me a break.”  
  
“Really. The first you’ve noticed? Not kids, not no one can remember anything that means something to them? No one having good dreams?” He looks away. “No Easter eggs or Easter baskets?” He looks back up at Jack. “Knew you didn’t really care about kids.”  
  
“No! I did notice those things! Are those–”  
  
“Pitch started by stealing all the teeth at the Tooth Palace. So the memories were gone. He kidnapped the fairies, too. We tried to help Tooth by collecting teeth with her, but then Pitch, he…he killed Sandy.”  
  
Jack felt like he had been stabbed. Sandy? “He couldn’t…”  
  
“Well, he did.” Bunny hunched over on himself. “Tooth and North came to help me with Easter, but that left teeth out there, and without memory or dreams, it was easy for Pitch to overpower us. I only escaped because without enough belief I end up looking like this. Only managed to draw off one nightmare, though, and he’s got hundreds of them, so. Anyway, that’s what’s going on. We should probably split up. The nightmares will look for me, so I’ve got to find help, and fast.”  
  
“I could help,” Jack said. “I–”  
  
“You don’t even like us,” Bunny said. “And you want the same thing as Pitch.”  
  
“What!”  
  
“To be seen,” explained Bunny. “Forget it, you’re too much of a risk.”  
  
Jack jumped in front of Bunny, crouching down so he could better speak with him. “I may want to be seen, but Sandy…I thought of him as my friend. And do you think I don’t like you enough to want to let kids suffer? No way.”  
  
Bunny looked at him for a long moment. “Fine. Doubt I could find anyone more powerful than you before the nightmare came back, and it’s not like you could make things worse. And Sandy…Sandy did always like you. Come on.”


End file.
